Acute Fear
by Aldsvider
Summary: Contains Shoujo ai. It's not lizards, not snakes, not even cockroaches. Still. Minako is determined to find out what scares Rei most. Small task, when compared to breaking down the ironclad walls of Rei's inhibitions.


**Please note that this contains Shoujo-ai**. Written with the live action in mind; doesn't matter if you've seen it or not though.

A/N: Thought I was going to post this on Halloween, but that didn't happen. Then, I thought I was going to post it on the second scariest day of the year, Black Friday (anybody get hurt out there?), but then that didn't happen either. So, here's my belated Halloween fic. I figure if Wal-mart can fill an aisle with Valentine's Day crap on x-mas eve then I can post my Halloween fic at the end of Nov. Those two things have nothing to do with each other, but who cares. Oh, and this fic was supposed to be really short...that didn't happen either.

:)

**Acute Fear**

A yawn crept past Rei's lips as she opened her eyes to find the living room cloaked in darkness. This was odd since she knew that the lights had been on before she'd dozed. What time was it anyway? She remembered getting to her apartment around seven, and after a shower and dinner she had settled down on the couch to get some work done for her classes tomorrow. Feeling the stack of papers under her hand, which rested across her stomach, she frowned. Great, she hadn't even made a good dent in the pile. Another unfinished stack lay on the nearby coffee table in the darkness. Turning her head in that direction, she tried to make out the dark shapes in her living room. Blinds were shut tight over the windows and balcony doors, letting in hardly any of the waning moon's light. The glow that did peek through gave definition to a large rectangle on the wall across from her, the television reflecting the windows upon its black screen. Two chairs loomed in the darkness to the right and left, a few tall lamps their companions. They occupied little space in the apartment, as it was more than big enough for Rei and felt almost empty at times.

Sighing, she sat up, swinging her legs down to let her bare feet rest upon the soft carpet of the floor. It felt good against her feet and she let them sink into it as she straightened the papers in her hands, laying them on the couch next to her. The darkness didn't surprise her. Anything strange that had happened in the past week was easily enough explained, and she had come to expect it ever since she'd opened her big mouth last Tuesday.

Her ears picked up the barest hint of a sound in the room. She leaned forward, resting her chin in her palm. _'Why did I ever give her my spare key?'_ Rei asked herself, sensing a foreboding presence behind her. A smile slid its way onto her face as she thought about why she'd given it to her. _'Because she would have either picked the lock, or bribed the landlord to get to me otherwise.'_

Rei turned swiftly, descending on the figure behind her. She grabbed hold of an arm and a slim waist, pulling the person over the back of the couch. A surprised screech rang through the apartment at the initial assault, bringing a triumphant smile to Rei's face as a warm body landed on top of her own. The feeling of victory was extingished, though, as she found herself in a position she hadn't anticipated. Rei didn't quite know what to do with herself. She tried to figure out where to safely put her arms and legs as the shape above her moved, causing a warm flush to spread over her body. She was thankful for the darkness of the room, saving her from the other seeing.

"That extra sense of yours is completely unfair, Rei. You're no fun at all," a disgruntled voice said from the darkness close to her face. The feel of warm breath against her cheek made her blush deepen. Her control of the situation was swiftly removed by legs on either side of hers and a soft chest pressed against her own, putting her in a position unlike any she had been in before.

Just as quickly, the weight above her moved away, letting Rei relax. She heard a click and the lamp next to the couch flickered on, illuminating them in soft light. Rei was just trying to sit up when the weight returned, hands pushing her firmly back down against the couch. The legs, the body, the warmth were all back, and this time, with her vision unimpaired, she was able to see clearly the dark eyes peering into her own. Lips quirked into a familiar smile. Long hair fell softly to lay against Rei's chest, a chest that was rising and falling rapidly. Japan's number one pop idol leaned close to Rei, putting as much weight as she could against the pinned woman.

"Minako," Rei mumbled, unable to trust another word to come out unstilted.

"On second thought, I take that back." Minako touched Rei's heated face. "You're a lot of fun when you blush like this."

"Minako!" Rei barked, trying to lift herself up a bit to get the idol off.

"Shut up for a minute." Minako did not give Rei the chance to retort. Her lips were forceful enough that Rei's entire body melted in seconds after they touched her own and all rebellion was gone as warmth entered her mouth, willing her into submission. She should have been ashamed to be so easily subdued. A warrior, a guardian, a fighter such as she was, felled by a simple gesture. Since they had started dating, Minako was somehow even more formidable than she used to be at winning even the smallest battles against Rei. It was so easy to be swayed by those dark eyes and pouting lips that would distract her into situations that she would otherwise never consider had she not been under the influence of Minako's charms. There was an entirely different set of rule's to Minako's game and Rei had yet to figure out how to win.

Rei tasted something sweet in Minako's kiss today and there was ample opportunity to identify it before Minako pulled away, sitting back on Rei's waist. Rei looked up at her, pleasantly weak but still unwilling to let it show. "I see that you managed to raid my refrigerator."

"I was hungry," Minako explained, hands resting easily on Rei's stomach, distracting her. "The photo shoot ran longer than expected." She looked down at her hands, smoothing the fabric of Rei's nightshirt. "I'll buy some more cheesecake tomorrow, if you like."

"Too bad for me if I wanted it tonight," Rei replied in a grumble.

Minako poked Rei's stomach, making her flinch. "You shouldn't eat something like that before bed. You'll get pudgy."

"And it's alright for _you_ to eat this late?" Rei glanced at the clock across the room, it was a little after ten.

"I'll need the energy, since I have to be at the radio station later. We're having a Halloween special at midnight." Minako smiled, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

Rei groaned. "Who gets that excited over Halloween?"

"Aino Minako and her loyal fans do." Minako's hand went to Rei's side, picking up something that had been wedged between the cushions and the back of the couch. It turned out to be Rei's day planner. As Minako shifted on the couch, the shock of two things hit Rei at once: the sensation of Minako's thighs pressing heavily against either side of her waist, and the distinct sound of ripping paper...

'_The papers!'_

Rei sat up, grabbing the back of the couch for leverage. Looking around Minako, she noted with horror the paper under Minako's knee and a few sticking out from under her own legs. The rest had scattered to the floor next to them.

"Move your leg," she demanded. Not waiting for Minako to comply, Rei put an arm around her waist, lifting her up so that she could safely remove the paper. Minako immediately grabbed the paper from Rei's hand, eliciting a glare, before she turned and retrieved the rest.

"Don't crumple them," Rei ordered.

"I think some are beyond that." Minako held up the ripped paper.

Rei took it, her lips a thin line of worry. "What will my students think of me if I return papers to them in this condition . . ."

"That you're completely normal and not the totally obsessive neat freak that you actually are." She said this, leaning back against Rei, who was forced to lean back with her and in the process trapping her arm between Minako and the couch. She wasn't sure what to do with the hand now held captive, but decided that laying it against Minako's side should be safe enough. Rei's hand came into contact with the bare skin of Minako's side, between her shirt and low cut jeans. She cursed Minako's choice of apparel, even if her tight little shirts were cute, and tried to ignore the skin beneath her fingers as she blushed. To top it all off, Minako's legs had somehow ended up between her own.

"T-There's nothing wrong with being tidy."

Minako handed the stack of papers off to Rei, who tried to straighten them as best she could with one hand.

"Tidy is an understatement," said Minako, resting her head against Rei's shoulder and opening the planner.

Rei was looking over the torn paper, noticing a few mistakes already.

"Who gives a test on Halloween?" Minako grimaced, making a sound of discontentment.

"Hino Rei does," Rei said, not looking away from the paper. She reached over for a pen from the table, pulling the cap off with her teeth.

"You're the worst, Reiko. I bet you're the uncool teacher." Minako flipped through the planner.

Rei held the paper awkwardly against her leg with one hand, trying to make a correction with the pen in that same hand. "Unlike some people, being cool is not in my job description."

Minako threw the planner onto the table. Then, she snatched the pen from Rei's hand, throwing it over to join the planner. The paper came next.

Rei grit her teeth, about to object.

"Look, I got you something." Minako reached over, picking up a small box from off the table.

"Exactly how long were you creeping around in my apartment before I woke up?" She was amused despite the delay in grading her papers.

"I wasn't 'creeping.' Just open it!" she said, holding it so that Rei could remove the lid with her free hand.

'_Oh no,'_ Rei thought, _'here we go again.'_ This was going to be yet another sad attempt. Probably the eighth or ninth one this week. She put her hand over the lid, bracing herself for whatever was to come. Lifting it completely off, she watched as a familiar amphibious shape flew through the air, landing on her chest. She didn't flinch at all, nor did she give the slightest response as she stared at the small object.

"Damn." Minako sighed. "It's not frogs either."

Rei picked it up, looking it over. "Is that what this slimy little thing is supposed to be?" It was sort of in the shape of a frog, though Minako's love of the color pink might have ruined the effect. Well, if it had been anyone else who opened the box, they would've had quite a scare. _'She really is clever.'_ Rei thought with a trace of pride, relinquishing it to Minako.

"I think he's cute." Minako let the pink frog bounce around on the spring she held between her fingers. "It worked on Artemis . . ."

Rei yawned.

"I _will_ figure out what scares you."

"Even if it kills me?"

Minako laughed musically and Rei's ears delighted in the sound of it. "If you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to go through this."

"Honestly, if I had known you would take it this seriously. . ." Rei shook her head. "You're just upset because last week I said that you are very easy to scare. I already apologized, so there's no reason for you to dwell on it like this, Minako. There isn't much that scares me anyway." She paused. "Well, I do have the average fears of a normal person. I honestly wouldn't like drowning, and I'm not too fond of heights."

"But those are boring."

"What were you expecting?"

Minako lifted the corner of her mouth into that idol smile. "A cute little fear of something."

"What? That's stupid." Just forget about it already."

Minako pulled away with a roll of her eyes, reaching over to acquire something else from the table.

"Want to see what I did at the shoot?" She slapped the prints into Rei's hand a bit carelessly, causing her to almost drop the slick photos.

"Sure," Rei mumbled, not thinking she really had a choice. At first glance her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "What is this about?"

Minako's smile returned, though this time with a wicked quirk. "Is something wrong?"

"You're practically naked!"

"Not so. I'm wearing a bikini."

"It's Fall! Who wears a bikini in the Fall?! What could these possibly be used for? Are people going to see these?"

Minako's smile could not have gotten any wider. "What would you do if I said yes?" She turned on her side and Rei's hand slid along her skin, the sensation distracting. Rei's mind was torn between her hand against Minako's skin, the visual representation of it displayed on the glossy paper she grasped, and Minako's dark eyes looking up at her in question.

"I-I. . ." Rei fumbled over her words, not knowing what to say. This was Minako's job after all. It wasn't like she had any say in the matter. So, she decided to leave her opinion out of it and shut her mouth.

Minako persisted. "I've done shoots like this before, you know." She paused, watching Rei's face for a reaction and receiving none. "Are you jealous?"

Rei shook her head, but her eyes betrayed her to Minako, who lifted a skeptical brow.

"Why should I be jealous? Who knows how many posters of you are already hanging on walls across the country. There's no telling how many people are able to stare at my girlfr–at you in inappropriate ways." She just couldn't bring herself to say the 'g' word without blushing._ 'I'm not going to be jealous of a bunch of teenagers ogling my girlfriend.' _Evidently she couldn't think the word without blushing either.

Minako laughed close to her ear and Rei trembled, partly from Minako being so close, and partly from her anger at Minako's manager for making her show so much of her body to the world._ 'Her fans are going to end up seeing more of her than I do.'_

"Don't worry, no one is going to see these."

A great relief washed over Rei, her face relaxing. Minako giggled at the reaction.

"Good." She looked down at Minako's triumphant smile. "Though, it wouldn't have mattered one bit if they did," Rei quickly added.

Minako pulled the first three photos from the stack, revealing much tamer ones behind it. "These are the photos for that music magazine I'm to be in."

"So what were those for?" Rei indicated the three pictures in Minako's hand.

"Oh, these are for you." She tapped them against Rei's chest, playfully. "That is, if you want them."

Rei did not answer, but knew that her cheeks were a shade darker.

"I had the photographer take these special, afterwards. He was even nice enough to put them on a disc, so you can print them out in any size you like," Minako teased further.

"Then this is the reason the shoot ran longer than expected?" Rei took the pictures from Minako and laid them back on the table.

"You don't like them?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what do you think?"

"They're . . ." Rei searched for words to describe how she felt, but couldn't bring herself to say any of the ones that popped into her mind right away: _'sexy, beautiful, wish I was there . . .'_ "Nice."

"Nice?" Minako tilted her head, looking disappointed. "Only nice?"

"What do you expect me to say?" Rei asked, exasperated.

Minako turned her head so that her nose brushed lightly against Rei's neck. Rei swallowed, her pulse quickening at the simple contact. "I don't expect you to say anything." Minako smiled. "Your expression says it all." And then Minako was up and off the couch, heading across the room.

Rei's mouth hung open as she tried to find something to say while watching Minako pick up a bag that had been sitting next to the door.

"Here," Minako said upon coming back to the couch, "I got you one more thing." She winked and sat back down. "Remember how I told you that Makoto and I went costume shopping yesterday?"

Rei managed to close her mouth and sit up. "Yes."

"We found the perfect costume for you!" She plopped the bag between them on the couch, beaming at Rei with those cute little glossed lips. Rei felt her stomach clench at the thought of what could be in the bag. What horror awaited this time?

+-+-+-+-+-+

Okay, so maybe she had gone a little overboard trying to scare Rei this past week. But come on, did Rei really think something was going to jump out of the bag at her now? Minako watched as Rei hooked one finger on the edge of the bag, pulling it hesitantly forward and peeking in. Apparently, she deemed it safe, and so she opened it fully and peered inside. Minako felt giddy as Rei stuck an arm into the bag and withdrew–

"An eyepatch?" Rei asked, letting the object dangle from her index finger.

"It's part of the costume," said Minako, leaning to look into the bag as well. Rei reached in and pulled out more of the costume. "I have your boots in that box over by the door there."

Rei glanced in the direction Minako had indicated. "Boots?" She said warily, holding up the crimson cloth she had pulled from the bag. There was intricate stitching and gold buttons running down its length. Rei eyed the matching tri-pointed pirate hat that Minako presented to her. "I'm not going to a historical re-enactment here, Minako. It's just a Halloween party."

Minako smiled. It was a rather accurate costume, right down to the saber replica that was leaning against the wall next to the boots. Minako knew this was necessary though. "You'll thank me tomorrow. My friends wear some pretty elaborate costumes themselves. You'd know that if you had attended any of my Halloween parties in the past."

Minako placed the hat on Rei's head, watching her examine the shirt and pants. She grinned, taking in the picture of Rei in her pajamas. Little black cats and pumpkins scattered across the white flannel cloth, the hat sitting lopsided on her head. Minako bought the pajamas for her last week and had been looking forward to seeing her wear them. She'd even found another pair yesterday, and they now sat neatly folded on Rei's bed for her to discover later. Minako could imagine Rei's reaction upon finding them:_ 'Another set of these evil things?'_ Then Rei would roll her eyes and put them away, swearing that she'd never wear the orange garments. But Rei would wear them, probably tomorrow night, and Minako very much hoped to see her in them.

Rei looked up, meeting her explorative eyes. _'I would very much like to see her out of them as well,' _Minako thought, still staring at Rei.

Rei broke eye contact quickly, folding the costume up as neatly as she could and placing it back into the bag. "What will your costume be?" She asked, setting the bag on the floor, next to the couch.

"It's a surprise."

Rei sighed. "And I know how much you love those," she said, looking at the frog on the table.

"Right," Minako stood up, "so you better be ready."

Rei stood as well, stretching as Minako noticed the time. "I need to be at the station a little after eleven."

"And I need to get some sleep after I finish grading these damn papers." Rei glared at the pile.

Minako pouted. "You're not going to listen to the show at midnight?"

"Sorry, but I have an early class in the morning. I don't give good lectures when I'm tired."

"Are you sure you don't want me to send someone to pick you up tomorrow evening?" Minako asked as she grabbed her hat and coat.

"I'll drive myself, thanks. That way I can leave whenever I want." Rei smiled, knowingly.

"Have me all figured out, do you?"

"In this respect, yes."

Minako backed her way to the door, crooking a finger in Rei's direction, beckoning her to follow. She loved how Rei blushed upon reading Minako's intentions. Minako stopped in front of the door and stood there with Rei, just looking at her, waiting. Eventually, Rei seemed to gather her courage and leaned forward. Minako could feel the subtle restraint in Rei's kiss that was usually there. It was as if she was still learning her way around Minako's mouth whenever she had courage enough to initiate a kiss. For all her inexperience, though, she gave Minako such wonderful kisses. They were light and sweet and gentle, and left her wondering if Rei's touches were similar to her kisses. She trembled at the thought, her hand stroking Rei's cheek. Minako's hand stayed there as Rei pulled back, her eyes half closed. Unsurprisingly, Rei's face was red, but Minako had a feeling that her own might be as well.

Minako wanted much more than this; much, much more. She'd hinted at it enough times and given Rei an ample number of opportunities and every sign that she was willing. Rei was known to be pretty dense when it came to the matter of relationships, seeing as how she'd never actually been in one. A few years ago, Rei mentioned that she didn't have time to deal with a man. And Minako remembered thanking every divine entity imaginable for that. Still. Minako couldn't help but begin to grow impatient with her shy girlfriend. Rei was responsive to her advances, while at the same time holding back constantly. Was she waiting for permission? Did she need Minako to come right out and say it? Well, Minako had been the one to move the relationship forward before this, and it seemed that it was time for some more pushing.

Minako held Rei's face between her hands, its flushed heat permeating her skin. She gave her one more light kiss, then circled her arms around Rei's neck, hugging her tightly. Rei allowed herself to hug Minako back, though a bit more subdued. Rei seemed content just to hold her like that, but Minako was becoming more restless the longer she had contact with Rei. She moved her mouth next to Rei's ear. "Reiko," she said, getting the other woman's attention.

"Hm?" came the drowsy reply.

"You know," one of her hands combed through Rei's dark hair, deriving courage from the motion, "you don't need my permission to touch me." Rei's arms stiffened about her, though they did not pull away. "So please, don't ever be afraid to. You're the only one in the world I'd ever want to hold me like this."

Minako wondered if Rei could feel her heart beating fast against her chest, they were so close. Minako wanted to stay this way for the rest of the night, but knew that she needed to go now in order to make it to the station on time.

Minako pulled back, letting her hands trail across Rei's shoulders, down her arms, and then finally breaking contact. She backed away, towards the door, but looked up to lock eyes with her best friend, who'd become so much more in the past month. There was something in those eyes that was unexpected and completely welcome. She felt a thrill, an excitement that she had only dreamed of letting herself fall into. And now it was staring straight back at her, answering her wishes. _'She does want me,' _Minako thought triumphantly, her desire mirrored in the woman in front of her. _'I wonder if she knows how obvious she is being right now.' _She watched Rei's intense gaze shift down, away from her, confusion crossing her features. _'Probably not.'_ She felt like giggling, but knew that it might be taken the wrong way, so she refrained.

Her hand reached the cold metal of the door knob behind her, and she turned it. She was just about to slip out when Rei took her arm, stopping her. "Y-You'll do anything to keep me awake, won't you?" Rei accused. Was that a pleading note in her voice?

Minako grinned at Rei, knowing that she herself was going to have a hell of a time getting to sleep later. "So, you'll have your radio on at midnight?" She asked innocently, keeping the victory she felt out of her voice.

Rei let her hand fall away, her eyes darting to the wall to her right; she seemed intent on keeping them off of Minako. "Maybe."

The door closed and Minako was standing in the hall, staring at the wall across from Rei's door, her mind still on the woman behind her. She took a few moments to compose herself as she kept remembering the way Rei had just looked at her. What kind of thoughts were running through her mind with a gaze like that? Minako could only imagine. And that was the problem.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Rei was trying to find someone, anyone, she knew in this mass of bodies. There were people everywhere! How many friends did Minako have exactly? Well, she was a pop star, so Rei guessed that had something to do with her popularity . . . But, still. She couldn't imagine even a tiny fraction of these people fitting into her apartment, there were so many. Good thing Minako had a nice big house for these parties she threw. And Minako sure did like parties, with all the dancing and socializing. All the things Rei found that she herself wasn't very good at, Minako seemed so inclined to immerse herself in.And, oddly, Rei wouldn't have her any other way.

Rei was very thankful that Minako had gotten her the costume she now wore; a pirate costume with a deep crimson jacket and hat. The eye patch was a bit of a hindrance, but she would put up with it since Minako went through the trouble of getting the darn thing. The boots fit comfortably, and Rei knew Minako had snuck a peek at her shoe size over the week. She felt that she didn't stand out too much, since everyone had on similarly elaborate costumes. It would have been awful to show up in something plain and uninteresting. Well, a pirate seemed rather unoriginal when she thought about it, but if Minako picked it out, then they must be the in thing again. Rei didn't keep up with that kind of stuff. Over half the people in the room had to be famous, but Rei couldn't guess at who most of them were. She recognized only a few faces from the flyers for random concerts that were held at the University every now and then, other than that she was clueless. She scanned over those faces now, looking for Minako.

"Hino-sensei?" Came a voice from behind her, making her freeze in place.

'_Sensei? Oh, no. . .'_ Rei turned slowly around to face what could only be one of her students.

"It _is_ you!" The girl exclaimed, a bright smile lighting her face.

Rei had just seen this girl three hours ago in class. _'What is she doing here?'_ Rei wondered. "Hatori-san, isn't it?" Rei tired to keep the distress of being recognized out of her voice.

The girl nodded, her smile growing larger. "What a fabulous costume you're wearing."

"Ah, thank you." She was still trying to figure out how one of her students had been invited to Minako's party.

"I didn't know that you're an acquaintance of Minako," the girl said.

"Reiko!" Came an excited and very familiar voice to her left. Rei turned to see Minako rushing towards her. She threw her arms around Rei's neck as soon as she was close enough. Rei blushed, aware of the attention they were receiving from the people close enough to see their hostess. Minako let go with some reluctance then looked Rei over. "I knew that costume would look amazing on you. You even wore the eyepatch."

Rei shrugged, though she was more than pleased with Minako's reaction.

She caught sight of Minako's costume and was suddenly frowning beneath her blush. "What are you wearing?" She asked lowly, her voice suddenly firm. She lifted her eyepatch to get a better look.

"I'm a ninja." Minako stood back, hands on her hips, for Rei's inspection. What little there was of the costume Minako wore was black. Rei admitted that Minako looked cute in the costume, but she couldn't help her attention being drawn to areas that weren't even part of it. Minako's arms, legs, and stomach were all bare. There wasn't enough to those shorts–there had been more to the skirts on their senshi uniforms!–and that vest couldn't get any smaller. No respectable kunoichi dressed like that. Was that little sword at her lower back real or a replica like Rei's? _'It's been a while since I've seen her legs like this...'_ To Rei's horror, she found herself staring at all the wrong places.

"Did all ninjas go around half naked? How could anyone possibly enter combat dressed like that? It's not practical at all." Rei was finding it hard to detach her eyes from Minako's body. After much effort, she finally managed to get them to look back at Minako's face.

"Calm down, I'm not going to be fighting the forces of evil tonight, I just thought it was a fun costume." She stepped closer, lowing her voice. "And at least I'm not wearing heels."

Rei paused in her train of thought, remembering that particular part of their old senshi uniforms. _'Well, at least our stomachs were covered though_,' she thought, glancing once again at Minako's midriff.

"I think it's a great costume, Minako," Hatori commented, drawing Rei's attention back to her student.

"Yuki! I'm so glad you were able to come. I haven't seen you for weeks."

"You know her?" Rei asked Minako.

"Yes, she's a good friend of mine."

"I can finally put a face with a name." Yuki glanced at Rei, an amused expression on her face. "So this is the 'Reiko' you're always mentioning. You said that she was a teacher, but I never imagined that she'd be _my_ teacher."

Rei couldn't believe her bad luck. One of Minako's close friends was her student. She would have to see this girl every other day for an hour and fifty minutes. Hopefully she was more reserved than Minako. If anyone found out that Hino Rei was in a relationship with Aino Minako, the press would be crawling all over the place.

"Yuki is your student? Why didn't you tell me she was in your class this semester?" Minako said accusingly.

"How was I supposed to know she's your friend?"

"My friend or not, she's Hatori Yuki!" Minako gestured at her friend, trying to get across the importance of her statement, but only earning a confused shrug from Rei. "She's only one of the top actresses in the country right now."

"Oh," Rei said dumbly. She'd always thought the girl was just popular because she was rather pretty and sociable. Now she had an answer as to why so many people crowded her before and after class. She suddenly felt that she needed to start reading more of Minako's magazines, and not only the articles about Minako.

"And you call yourself a teacher."

"I don't have time to watch movies."

"Hey, Rei!" Someone shouted, and then there was a tall Roman soldier coming towards them, which turned out to be Makoto. "It's been a while," she said, giving Rei a tipsy smile.

'_Someone's been hitting the bar.' _Rei noted that Makoto's costume was just as nice as her own. Makoto had the sandals, the shiny gold armor (probably plastic, though very realistic), a short red cape, and a sword hanging at her side. The combination of her height, and not to mention that Makoto was quite pretty, made her rather striking in the soldier's costume. Rei could imagine Minako pushing the plastic armor into Makoto's hands and aiming her towards the nearest dressing room.

Makoto had turned her attention to Minako. "Your parties are always the best. Everyone has such wild costumes. It's a good thing we visited that director friend of yours the other day 'cause I'd have never found something like this in a store."

Rei's eyes were on Minako. "I thought you said that the two of you had gone shopping."

"We did," Minako answered, "just not at your usual places." She continued before Rei could say anything. "Makoto, where's your helmet?"

Makoto's hands went to her head suddenly and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Oh," she said, remembering, "I handed it to Ami. She's...," she looked around her quickly, searching. "I'll be right back." She dashed off in search of the other woman.

"I think we should keep her from hitting the bar over there anymore tonight." The other two laughed and Rei let her eyes drift over to the refreshments, where they landed on the familiar form of a girl. Cat ears adorned the top of her head. Tonight she was wearing a mask to go with her tail and ears, and Rei noticed something odd about her chest when she turned, it seemed larger than it should be. She smiled at this, but she frowned when a man handed the girl a glass over the table–it sure wasn't filled with apple cider.

"Excuse me for a moment." Rei left Minako and her friend, earning a concerned glance from Minako, who was now chatting with Yuki as she watched Rei walk across the room. When Rei finally came to a stop behind the girl, she bent so that she was next to her ear. "Isn't it past your bedtime, Luna?" She asked flatly, making the girl jump and almost drop her glass.

"Oh, Rei, it's you," Luna said upon seeing who had startled her. She attempted to hold the glass lower, out of her view. "Bedtimes are something for children, and I am not a child."

"You're not an adult either." Rei deftly removed the glass from Luna's hand, faster than the shorter girl could react. As Luna reached after it, Rei backed towards the table, keeping it away from her grasping hands. She turned and snatched a bottle of chocolate milk from a nearby tub of ice. She shoved it into Luna's hands, then turned her towards the other table.

"Hey," Rei said to the man behind the table as he was handing another drink off to someone else. Once she had his attention, she flipped Luna's mask up, revealing her adolescent face. "Let's try to be a little more careful of who we're giving drinks to, okay?"

He blushed upon seeing the mistake he had made, and looked a bit confused at the same time. "Yes, I apologize. I'll be more careful," he said hastily.

"Thank you." Rei pulled Luna back and turned her around to face her. "As for you, I know it's Halloween, but was padding your bra really a necessary part of that costume?"

Now Luna blushed, looking down at her chest and scrunching her brows together. "Well, I suppose not, but...," she was flustered, and Rei wanted to laugh, but managed to contain it.

"Anyway, don't try anything like that again, or you'll end up ruining Minako's image. Honestly, I thought you of all people would know better." Turning Luna around, she pointed at the other end of the table. "Look, a giant centerpiece made of candy. Have at it." She pushed Luna in that direction, watching her stumble at first before she was able to walk steadily away. She didn't look back, and Rei was sure she had embarrassed the girl enough that she might not come into contact with her for the rest of the evening.

Upon returning, she noticed Minako grinning at her. "What?"

"Rei knows how to keep the kids out of trouble."

"I do have to deal with you on a daily basis. What's wrong with you, inviting her to a party with alcohol?"

"It's just Luna."

"That's not what all of Japan would be saying with the headline: 'Aino Minako, contributing to the delinquency of a minor?' plastered all over the newspapers tomorrow."

Minako shrugged. "I've had worse."

"But this would be _true_!" Rei snapped.

"I guess I just forgot because it's Luna. She acts so much older than she is, and she's not so small anymore. Besides, Usagi is the one she came with, so she's responsible for her."

"Don't try to shift the blame." Rei looked around. "Where is Usagi anyway?" Then, noting the absence of someone else, "Where did your friend go?"

"Saw someone she knew," Minako replied.

Rei looked anxious.

"Don't worry, Yuki won't tell your class about your personal life." She looked thoughtful. "Though, it might take some of the spotlight off of her in class if she did..."

Rei glared.

"She won't!" Minako laughed. "But I can't promise that I won't pay her a visit."

Rei grimaced. "I told you, no coming to the University during my classes again. The last time it was a complete disaster. I'm lucky those students graduated or I'd have to go through another semester of those knowing looks and interrogations during class. Bribing them with concert tickets for their silence was one of the most embarrassing episodes of my life."

Minako smiled, looking ahead as though she were remembering something pleasant. "They just couldn't refuse me."

"You enjoyed that week of hell far too much for my liking."

At that time, Makoto returned, her helmet in hand and an overwhelmed looking Ami in tow. "I found her," she proclaimed, indicating the other woman behind her. "Some old guy tried to pick us up!" She waved two small cards in the air between them. "He even gave us his number."

Minako took one of the cards from Makoto, examining it. "Makoto, I don't think he was trying to pick you up. He just happens to be a professional photographer, and for a well known modeling agency." Rei looked over Minako's shoulder, not recognizing the name at all, and not really blaming Makoto for being clueless.

"See, Ami, I told you that costume looked good on you," Makoto said, pointing at Ami with her helmet. "And you were right, Minako, she was going to try to come as a doctor."

"You did come to get me at work, Makoto," Ami defended.

"Don't act like you were going to change. When I asked if you were ready, you said yes, with your stethoscope still hanging around your neck and everything."

"And what did you do, Makoto?" Minako asked.

"Of course I pushed her back into her office and made her change into this!" She indicated Ami's costume. Rei mentally commended Makoto and Minako on their choice. Ami was an angel. Well, on any day she was an angel, but today she was wearing her heavenly raiment. She wore robes of mostly white, gold trim at her cuffs and hem, designs embroidered at the collar and running down the front. Her head was encircled by a simple golden halo, and delicate looking, translucent wings of silver adorned her back. They appeared large, but folded in enough at her back so as not to be clumsy and inconvenient. She must have opted for her contacts tonight, since she wore no glasses. With the small blush ghosting across her cheeks, Ami was the picture of innocence. Rei very much hoped that someone had brought a camera tonight, because it would be an absolute sin not to add this to the photo album.

"It was not that I objected to the costume," Ami said, glaring up at Makoto, "I would have willingly put it on at home."

"You should have seen the faces of her co-workers."

"To have to walk through the building, all the way down to the parking lot . . .," Ami added.

"They were staring at her in awe, like she was a real angel."

"They will not let this go for weeks. And you were no help at all in your attire."

"I scared a man in the elevator!" Makoto laughed. "All I was doing was showing Ami the sword," she said, while pulling it from the scabbard that hung at her hip. At the impressive sight of Makoto standing there with the blade in her hands, wearing that proud smile, Rei sympathized with the man in the small elevator.

Ami groaned quietly, obviously recollecting the encounter.

"It's not real," Makoto said to them, tapping it with her fingernail to prove it. They all nodded, while Ami scolded her into putting the thing back into its scabbard.

They chatted for a good while about random things, talking about some of Minako's parties of the past, how things were going with their jobs. It was the most relaxed Rei had felt all evening. At some point, Makoto grew restless at standing still.

"Come on, Ami, let's go get you another drink," Makoto motioned across the room.

Ami looked scandalized. "I will have you know that I have not had one ounce of alcohol all evening."

"Let's fix that then." Makoto steered Ami away from them and towards the bar.

Rei turned to Minako as they left. "Should we be worried?" She asked, glancing back at them.

Minako shrugged. "No, they'll be okay. I've got their keys, and they can always stay the night."

Rei nodded, and was about to comment on how nice it was to see Ami having fun for a change, when a man walked up to them, talking to Minako before she could. He told her that there were some people he wanted her to meet. It seemed like more of a business thing than casual conversation to Rei, so when Minako made to go she declined coming with her.

Minako raised her brows as if to ask, 'You sure?'

Rei smiled, indicating that she was.

Minako gave her a little grin that clearly said, 'Alright, but don't you dare leave.'

Thirty minutes later found Rei sitting outside on a wooden bench, the heat from a small copper fire pit keeping her warm in the chill night air. Rei stared up at the sky above the terrace, her mind wandering, her thoughts serving as a source of warmth that the fire could never hope to match. She was thinking about Minako and what she had said last night, as she had been thinking about it innumerable times during the course of the day.

'_I know that I don't need permission, but it's hard to control myself when I touch her.' _Why was she dwelling on Minako's words so much anyway?

Rei closed her eyes, snatching her hat off and setting it on the bench next to her, the eyepatch landing on top of it. It was pleasantly quiet here. If she were to open her eyes and look ahead, she would have a nice view of the city in the distance. Minako liked the city, Rei never cared much for it .The city was noisy, loud, an obnoxious clutter of sounds. She was glad to be away from it for a night.

The barest murmur of music reached her ears from beyond the doors far behind her. Minako liked her music loud and fast most of the time. The only music that drifted through Rei's large apartment was the soft notes of a classical station that she tuned to every now and then. Only on certain occasions did she venture into other genres.

It was very easy for Rei to pile up the contrasting elements of their personalities, and what a pile it was. Honestly, she'd yet to figure out what Minako was attracted to. Rei knew that she wasn't bad to look at, but there were plenty of other men and women with much better looks, and personalities to match. Minako could have her pick of any one of them. Minako was a beautiful, charismatic woman whom the entire country admired. But she'd picked Rei for whatever crazy reason.

'_I must have been born under a lucky star,' _Rei thought in disbelief, and felt herself smile gratefully. She'd never doubt Minako's love or her own, but sometimes she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have been given such a wonderful chance at happiness after so much hardship. Minako was undoubtably the best thing that had ever happened to her and she fully intended to make Minako the happiest woman in the world.

And so she was going to pay close attention to Minako's needs, and proceed with caution. Rei didn't know much about how fast relationships were supposed to progress, so she had been taking it slow. But...'You don't need my permission to touch me,' Minako had said. Maybe Minako wanted more? The thought excited Rei, but she repressed the feeling at once_. 'I can't just dive right in like that. I have to know she wants it too.' _She wasn't surprised at the direction her mind went in from there, her thoughts remarkably partial to the little ninja costume Minako was wearing tonight . . .

Two hands suddenly clamping down on her shoulders startled her horribly. She twisted her body around on the bench, a death glare ready for the perpetrator who'd torn her away from what was surely to be a very good daydream, only to find Minako crouched down behind the bench, smiling sweetly.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"You startled me. There's a difference," Rei grumbled, her anger fading as Minako stood to come around the bench and sit down close to Rei.

"Are you crazy?" Rei frowned down at Minako's costume, eyes drawn to her legs. "It's too cold to be out here dressed in that."

Minako shifted even closer to Rei. "There's a fire," she said innocently, then gave Rei a light kiss on the cheek, "and you."

It was probably the shortest argument they'd ever had.

"Why are you sitting out here all alone?" Minako asked, though she already knew why; Rei didn't like crowds.

"Am I not allowed to?" Rei asked.

Minako shivered a little, hugging herself as she answered,"You can do anything you'd like at my house, Reiko."

'_I told her it was too cold,'_ Rei thought and quickly looked back over her shoulder toward the curtains that hung between the door and the terrace, and in effect gave them plenty of privacy. Seeing that there was no one else on the terrace, she turned back, putting her arm around Minako and bringing her closer.

"See, you _are_ cold in that costume," she said, closing her eyes. "You should have put a coat on before coming out here."

She could feel Minako shake with a small laugh. "Then you wouldn't have an excuse to hug me."

It was said in good humor, but Rei couldn't help but frown, feeling a pang of guilt. She waited a full minute before responding. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Minako asked in a serious tone.

Rei sighed. "For not being very good at this."

Minako pulled back from Rei, bringing her hands up to cup Rei's face and looking her in the eyes. She appeared worried and Rei felt another pang of guilt for being the cause of it. "Oh, Rei, I didn't mean it like that. That's not what I meant at all."

'_Why did I say something negative like that?'_ Rei took Minako's hands from her face after feeling how cold they were against her cheeks. "Your hands are freezing," she said, enclosing them between her own hands to warm them up.

"Rei . . ."

"Can't you go inside and get a coat? It's not smart to catch a cold in your line of work. Your manager will yell at me. Last time you caught one, he–

"Rei!"

"What?" Rei said with knitted brows, looking up from Minako's hands. "You don't have to shout. I'm sitting right here in front of you."

Minako reversed their grip so that she was the one holding Rei's hands. "I'm not letting you change the subject. Let's talk about this."

Rei looked back down at their hands.

"I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking." Minako continued in a firmer voice, "But, I want you to stop being so cautious around me."

Rei was going to protest, but Minako cut her off.

"Rei, you're a very considerate person and, because of that, I feel like you're holding back when you're with me." Minako smiled, stroking her thumb over Rei's palm. "Please, won't you start acting on your feelings?"

Rei's jaw tightened, her hands stiff in Minako's._ 'But if I did that...' _Rei thought worriedly._ 'I can't tell if we're talking about the same thing.'_

"And you know, if you don't start showering me with more attention, I might begin to feel neglected. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rei's heart thundered in panic. "I'd never want you to feel that way." Minako wasn't feeling that way right now, was she?_ 'She's a celebrity, so it's obvious that she needs more attention than the average woman.'_ Minako was used to being admired and praised by all of her adoring fans. It was a basic part of her daily life and, if Rei truly loved this woman more than the entire world did, then she would have to match that intensity. No one else should be able to stand a chance next to Rei's love for her.

'_That's a big responsibility,'_ Rei thought, feeling that she had her work cut out for her.

+-+-+-+-+-+

Minako did feel a little guilty about making Rei feel guilty, but she justified her actions by reasoning that it would be foolish to continue torturing herself like this while Rei was within her reach. Rei's disciplined temple life could be something of a curse in Minako's opinion. Rei was too much of a good girl at times. That mastery of self control was to be admired on other occasions, not pertaining to their physical relationship, and Minako was going to do everything within her power to overcome it and make Rei her's completely.

"You want me to act on my feelings?" Rei asked, her eyes capturing Minako's with her question.

"Yes," Minako said quietly, her eyes unable to break from Rei's, so fixated on the passion burning within them; burning just for her, and wanting her. There was determination and stubbornness there, mixed with a hunger. It was the thought of that hunger that left Minako paralyzed under Rei's steady gaze.

"Then, tell me if you want me to stop." Rei commanded in a firm tone Minako recognized. It was that same tone she used when telling Minako to stop and take a rest, that she was working herself into the ground and looked like crap because of it. Rei had been using it more often in the weeks since they'd started dating. Minako had fallen in love with that bossy tone.

Rei reversed their gripped hands once again so that she now held Minako's. This time, though, she pulled them towards her, bringing Minako closer; close enough for their mouths to touch.

There was no restraint in the kiss at all now. Minako was receiving the full impact of a stubborn Rei on a mission. Soft and subtle had turned to firm and determined. Minako was so used to leading that it took her a moment to reciprocate. Never one to lag behind, she managed to return the kiss, matching it with an intensity she didn't know she was even capable of. Her lips and tongue were finding a new way to remember Rei's mouth. She found an unpredictable playfulness in Rei's kiss and encouraged it, letting Rei explore to her heart's content.

If this was a sample of what Rei kept bottled up inside for so long, then what other delights could she be hiding from her? Minako couldn't wait to delve into Rei's more intimate secrets, and she longed to share her own innermost desires with Rei too. Being kissed so thoroughly, after such gentle tentativeness from Rei in the past, exhilarated Minako, sending her body humming with the need for more.

Rei's lips parted from her own and she could feel their cheeks touch, warm in the cool night air. Rei's breath came fast against her neck, each breath a hot caress, sending a single, carnal message in tightening waves down her body. The unexpected touch of lips to her jaw made her gasp lowly in surprise. She waited for more, and when none came she knitted her brows in frustration and brought her arms up around Rei's shoulders, pulling her closer as she tilted her head to the side in invitation. _'Don't you dare stop,'_ she ordered in her mind.

Rei's lips hesitated, just brushing the line of Minako's jaw before they finally touched her, slowly and cautiously exploring her neck. Minako knew that she'd never be able to look at those lips the same way again, never, without thinking of this sensation, warm and wet against her skin.

The night was no longer so chill, not with their bodies pressed close and their attention so focused on that contact. Minako's hands simply could not be still, and she was eager to touch more of Rei. For a moment she wondered if Rei might have had a drink or two, prompting this boldness. The thought was thrown out immediately as Rei's mouth found hers again. There was no taste of alcohol there. It was completely Rei; warm and passionate. There were just so many things that she wanted to do to Rei, and in her excitement she did not hesitate to let that fact be known. Rei's lower lip was between Minako's teeth as her hands slipped down beneath the crimson jacket. They continued over the thin silk shirt covering Rei's chest, coming to rest on the curves there.

Rei's eyes shot open and she hesitated for a few seconds, her mind taking a moment to register that Minako had actually done what Rei thought she had. _'Her hands are on my. . .'_ Rei's mind was in shambles. How was she supposed to respond to that? Rei wasn't entirely confident in her actions, but her body certainly wasn't having any problem responding to Minako as it shook with pleasure from the simple feel of Minako's hands on her chest. And she found herself unable to get enough of her girlfriend's mouth, it was the most amazing sensation, that tongue of hers. Minako's curious hands gave Rei the courage she needed to do something she'd been longing to do all evening–to touch those beautiful legs. Her fingertips danced across the softness of Minako's left leg and she couldn't help but pause and revel in the feel of the heated skin.

A light giggle broke Rei's trance and she jerked her hand away, embarrassed as she opened her eyes to take in Minako's delightfully flushed countenance. Rei felt the need to say something, apologize maybe, but the moment passed when Minako took her lips again. And then she took Rei's hand as well and placed it fully on her bare thigh. Rei broke their kiss, gasping at the contact. Her mouth tried to form words that only caught in her throat. She wanted to make Minako gasp like that. In her addled mind there was still a shred of sense that told her it might be possible. And with that tiny thought she made her other hand move to Minako's stomach. After a short inner struggle, which mostly consisted of reminding herself that what lie ahead would be even more rewarding, she convinced her hand to move upwards. And it continued slowly moving up...up...up, until her fingertips just breached the cloth below Minako's breasts. But there she paused. She did not pause out of fear or uncertainty, nor any kind of uneasiness.

No, she paused because of the sudden flash of light that blinded her vision momentarily. Rei was confused for a second because she was certain that the blinding white light was supposed to come much later. It couldn't have been lightning, the sky was clear, the stars sparkling merrily overhead. Minako turned from her to look behind them. Rei followed her girlfriend's gaze, only to be met with her own reflection in the lense of a camera. A camera held by an excited looking young woman, who was at present bouncing up and down lightly on her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

Rei could only gape, growing more flushed by the second. To say that she was angry would be an understatement.

"Good evening, Usagi," Minako said, straightening her costume and smoothing her hair.

"Good evening?" Usagi's tone was accusing. "It looks like _'good' _isn't quite the word for it." Her grin widened as her eyes shot to Rei, who was slowly rising from the bench as the two talked.

"Usagi," Rei began, her hand on the back of the bench.

Minako interrupted, "Usagi, can you e-mail me those photos tomorrow?"

"Of course I–

"Usagi, hand me that camera, please," Rei ordered, as an adult would request something from a small child.

The three were silent as the seconds ticked by. Rei's form was tense, like a panther ready to spring the moment the other woman moved.

A flash of light and, "No, sorry." Then Usagi backed quickly away towards the house.

The camera flashed once more as Rei jumped fluidly over the back of the bench in pursuit.

"Baka! I'll skin you alive if you don't give me that camera, right now!"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

'_She's got to be kidding.'_

"Are you serious?" Rei asked, hoping it was a joke.

"Yes," Minako answered, stepping close and pouting cutely. "Come on, Reiko, it'll be fun."

"A-Alright," Rei said, her reluctance forgotten. Minako's closeness could have that affect on her. "But are you sure it's alright to just leave your party like this?"

"Yes. I've got people to take care of it."

"You sound as if you're part of the Yakuza or something."

Minako raised a brow, her glossy lips curving upwards mysteriously. "You never know."

Rei laughed lightly. "Go change your clothes and grab a coat."

"Meet you outside?"

"Okay."

Minako's arms were around Rei's neck briefly before she hurried off to change out of her costume. Rei figured she'd better go get her own change of clothes, so she headed outside.

Rei couldn't see where this request had come from. It was good that she'd grown accustomed to Minako's whims since the day they'd met. Spontaneity was one of Minako's more endearing traits, and Rei would never want her to change, but this was one of those occasions on which she cursed it. The hour was late, it was downright cold, and Rei absolutely could not get her mind off of what had happened between them on the terrace. She frowned, remembering Usagi's interruption, and how she was unable to catch the woman and her camera before she'd disappeared into the crowd. Without Usagi in the picture, what would have happened? How far would she have let herself go?

Rei blinked, her reflection staring back at her dumbly in window of her SUV. Yanking the door open, she grabbed her clothes then roughly closed it. The slamming of the door echoed in the night. _'Honestly...,' _she thought, hurrying off to find somewhere to change, _'a haunted house?'_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"It's a very old house. Around a hundred years or more."

"Which probably means it's very dangerous," Rei said from behind the wheel, which she gripped firmly, her eyes glued ahead for fear that something might dart out of the woods from either side of the road. Rei's high beams were the only illumination on the darkened asphalt since the moon was only a sliver in the sky and there were no streetlights so far from the city. Rei wasn't even comfortable driving in the city at night, and here she was on some lonely road with only tall trees looming ahead and behind. But Minako was excited about there trip, so she kept her nervousness concealed.

"Why? Do you think ghosts can harm the living?" Minako asked.

Rei watched as a blue car sped past them, its glowing red taillights disappearing into the darkness ahead. "That kind of speed at this time of night is dangerous, you moron," Rei growled at the first car they'd seen in fifteen minutes.

"Not the ghosts, the structure itself," Rei said, getting back to Minako's question. "It's most likely falling apart if it's that old. How did you even find out about this place?"

"Ah, a friend told me about it."

"Are you sure those are good directions?" Rei asked, referring to the sheet of paper Minako held.

"Of course they are."

There was a minute of silence in which Rei chose not to express her doubts about Minako's little sheet of questionable directions. The scribbled map on the napkin pressed against it made her even more wary.

"We could have gone tomorrow, you know," Rei said, trying to escape a sudden bout of tunnel vision. "During the day."

Minako sighed. "Tomorrow isn't Halloween, though. It has to be tonight."

"Halloween will be over in four hours."

"Oh, don't remind me." She could hear the frown in Minako's voice.

Rei smiled. Minako pouting over one of her favorite holidays ending was very cute.

"Hold on," Minako said, "you have tomorrow off? What about your classes?"

Rei felt her cheeks heat slightly, and she was thankful it was too dark for Minako to see. "I sort of...canceled them."

"You did? Would this have anything to do with the fact that tomorrow is a free day for me?"

Rei could tell how pleased Minako was just by hearing that animated tone. Her blush deepened at the thought that she'd just made Minako happy.

"It could," Rei answered, trying to keep the smile out of her voice. "Or it could be the fact that I knew you would want to do something tonight after the party. And whatever that something turned out to be, it would probably last most of the night and end up with me needing to sleep half of tomorrow."

There was a bit of a pause and then Minako spoke, "Rei, that sounded so...hentai."

Rei stuttered as she ran the sentences through her mind again, "T-That's really not what I meant! I was thinking of something along the lines of a hangover or-or staying up all night watching movies, or something..." Rei chanced a look at Minako in the darkness and found the woman stifling a laugh.

"You are horrible, Mina." Rei huffed. "How much longer till we get to this place?"

"Maybe thirty minutes." Minako giggled. "So relax a little. I'm afraid you might break the steering wheel if you don't."

Rei loosened her grip, only now realizing exactly how tightly she'd been clinging to the wheel in her nervousness.

"I'll put on some music," Minako said, reaching for the glove compartment.

"You don't have to," Rei said hastily, trying to keep her eyes on the road. "The radio is good enough." _'No, she can't open that!'_

It was too late though, Minako was already holding a few of Rei's CDs. Oh, why hadn't she thought to take those out earlier? Locking it might have been a good idea too. She gripped the wheel tighter, her knuckles going white.

"My Reiko has such good taste in music." Minako's voice was teasing, amplifying Rei's embarrassment.

"So, tell me, Rei," Minako's tone changed, and Rei tried to keep her attention on the road as she continued. "Do you like to hear my voice in the mornings, on your way to work?"

Rei could feel Minako's eyes on her as she continued to try desperately to keep her own straight ahead. Was Minako intentionally trying to distract her with that tone? It was so...low and smooth all of a sudden.

"Or maybe you like to hear me in the evenings, on your way home?"

Rei was so fixated on Minako's voice that she almost failed to notice that the trees were starting to blur as she was passing things way too fast. Her foot was promptly lifted off of the gas pedal.

She heard Minako giggle again. "And to think that I was jealous of Beethoven."

Rei took a deep breath and waited a few moments before saying, "You forgot lunchtime. Eight hours is too long without hearing it."

And then there was silence, in which Rei knew that Minako might be smiling, and in which she hoped she might be blushing.

"In about five minutes or so you should see a road to the left. You'll want to turn there," Minako said in her normal tone, leaning forward and slipping a CD into the player. At the sound of what played, Rei smiled, hearing Minako return the rest of the CDs to the glove box.

-+-+-+-+-+-

About twenty minutes or so of Beethoven later, Rei was coming to a stop at the end of a bumpy dirt road. Minako climbed out immediately, before Rei could even protest or ask where the hell she thought she was going. The back door was then opened and Minako was searching around behind her, opening duffle bags and pulling out objects. Rei simply opened her own door and stood outside the vehicle, feeling a little spooked at the closeness of the woods. The road ended right where the gate to the grounds of the house began, and as Rei looked through the old rusted bars, she could only gawk at exactly how big the house was. It was one of those old two story western style houses. It definitely fit into the creepy category. Next, her eye was caught by the sign crookedly hanging on the gates: NO TRESPASSING. Considering the sign, she looked back at Minako, who was approaching her, carrying two flashlights.

Rei pointed to the big sign.

Minako shrugged, handing her a flashlight.

Rei sighed.

Then Minako froze, looking past Rei, into the woods.

"What?" Rei asked, turning around in that direction.

"I think I saw a light or something back there."

Rei sighed again. It was going to be this then. Another attempt to frighten Rei. The lengths this woman went to in order to get to her were amazing. She was about to turn back around and tell Minako she was wasting her time, when she saw it too. It was only for a second, so she wasn't sure at first, but it was a tiny white light.

"There it is again," Minako confirmed.

They waited a bit longer until they saw it once more.

"It could be light reflecting off of something." Rei lifted her flashlight, intending to turn it on and shine it in that direction.

"Don't!" Minako said, holding her arm down. "We don't want it to know we're here," she whispered, keeping hold of Rei's arm.

"It?" Rei was bemused.

"What if it's a ghost?"

Rei wanted to laugh, but settled for smiling instead. "Ghosts can't hurt you, Mina."

"How would you know? Have you ever seen one?"

"Sure I have." Rei loved Minako's cute expression of disbelief.

"So they actually exist?" Minako clung tighter to Rei's arm.

"Yes." Rei steered them towards the gate, suddenly thinking this haunted house thing might not have been such a bad idea after all. "That's probably just a firefly though."

"Or something reflecting off of. . . something," Minako said, eyes still watching the little light.

"Mhm," Rei pushed the gates open, flinching at the awful squeak it made in the night around them. Minako gripped Rei's arm with both hands now, leaning closer. Rei clicked her flashlight on, as Minako's seemed to be temporarily out of commission, and shown it ahead of them. She had only taken one step, however, when Minako suddenly squeaked almost louder than the gate had, startling Rei.

"S-Sorry." Minako looked down. "I stepped on something."

Rei looked down as well. "Oh, it's a chain. Probably the one that kept this gate closed. See, it's been cut." She nudged it with her foot. "Guess this must mean someone else has been here recently."

"Well, my friends knew about it. Maybe it's a popular place to visit on Halloween?"

"Could be," Rei said vaguely, beginning to walk again.

Once they reached the house, they encountered a bit of a problem. "The door is boarded shut, and so are most of the windows."

Minako pointed to the second floor. "There's a few that aren't."

"So, did you bring a ladder?" Rei asked smartly.

Minako scowled.

Rei pulled her along. "Didn't think so. Let's go around to the back. There has to be a way in."

Upon reaching the back of the house, Rei distinguished a sharp noise clearly over the rustling of the trees around them. She found the source, seeing that they were in luck. "See, there's a service entrance. No boards." Rei's flashlight illuminated the partially opened door that was swaying on squeaky hinges in the cold night wind. Beside her, Minako pulled closer, shivering against Rei.

"Scared?" Rei asked with one arched brow.

Minako put her face against Rei's arm. "Cold."

"Really? I know for a fact that sweater you're wearing under your coat is warm. It is mine after all."

Minako peeked up at her sheepishly.

Rei pulled her towards the door, her flashlight pointed at the ground before them. "Think I didn't notice? I don't even want to know what else you've managed to sneak out of my apartment." They paused at the door. _'Do I need to count my underwear?' _Rei glanced down at Minako still clinging to her arm. _'She wouldn't. . .'_ Rei blushed, stopping her train of thought. _'No way.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-

Minako hadn't realized it would be this dark inside the old house. Why the basement? Why had she pointed out that door, the door that was currently behind her, up the creaky wooden stairs. The boards made a harsh noise beneath her feet in the still darkness. Her flashlight now in hand, she was afraid to even shine it into the room below. There was no telling what it might reveal. Rei was in front of her, descending the stairs at a careful pace, her flashlight on each step. As soon as they reached the bottom, Minako slipped both arms around Rei's waist, resting her chin over one of Rei's shoulders to look ahead. It might be a bit awkward to walk like this, but she wasn't letting go of Rei in this horribly dark room. She felt one of Rei's hands rest on her arm as Rei shown her light about the room as if it were a normal routine for her to meander about old haunted houses. The air was cold and though Rei's body felt so warm against her front, Minako could feel light tremors running through the woman in her arms. _'She must be cold.'_ Minako surmised, hugging her a little tighter and hearing Rei take a deep breath.

Rei hadn't even let out one squeak of surprise the entire time they'd been in the house. She was so unflinching before the squeaky floorboards, the musty smell, the clattering of broken shutters against the house upstairs... Sure, there hadn't been any ghosts. Even if they were to see one, Minako wasn't so sure if Rei would scream or start polite conversation with the specter. For someone who believed in ghosts, Rei sure wasn't quick to believe in their presence here. Every observation Minako made was immediately shot down. Sudden creaks in other rooms were simply the house settling. Low voices, only the wind. A lot of skittering in the walls, which had given Minako the perfect opportunity to bury her face in Rei's chest for a heavenly minute, was merely rats by Rei's assessment. Minako hated rats.

Rei's light was moving about the room, revealing tall wooden shelves along the walls, lined with large cylindrical jars, the contents long absent from the dingy glass containers. Some were labeled with faded names that Minako couldn't even begin to decipher. The light went on to show other forms, a dull glitter of metal objects hanging in neat array on the wall in the back. They appeared to be odd tools of some sort.

"Would you look at the size of that spiderweb!" Minako exclaimed lowly into Rei's ear. The light illuminating the giant web in the corner trembled before Rei's shaking hand quickly shot away. Minako could feel Rei's heart thundering against her back. _'Am I making her nervous?' _Minako loosened her hold on Rei, just barely, and flashed her own light about the room now, the beam landing upon a metal table in the middle. Rei found another not too far from this, further into the room with her own light. She turned around in Minako's arms, shining her light upwards between them so that they could see each other.

"Don't do that. You look creepy," Minako said.

Rei gave her a forced smile, swallowing hard. "I think we should leave now."

Minako wasn't about to argue, but she couldn't help wanting to tease Rei. "Why the hurry? Scared?"

Rei seemed about to say something, then simply nodded instead. "Okay, fine, you scared me. We're even now. Can we go?"

"That didn't sound very convincing." Minako pouted.

Rei grabbed her hand suddenly, making Minako yelp in surprise, and began pulling her up the stairs behind her. "I really don't want to stay in this house any longer."

Minako decided not to protest as Rei held her close, walking quickly but carefully through the old house. She let herself be carried along by Rei's urgency, since her girlfriend honestly seemed to be worried about something. This wasn't what she had intended by coming here. Her heart raced at the thought that something in this house had truly freaked Rei out.

Rei's steps halted abruptly, and she pulled Minako close behind her. Minako briefly wondered at Rei's actions, but soon found the cause of Rei's defensive position.

There at the end of the hall, blocking their path toward the door, stood a tall dark figure.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Rei was scared to death. Of course, she couldn't let Minako know that. It was a miracle that she had made it this far into the house without keeling over already. Rei commended herself on her bravery, trying to distract herself from the surroundings by focusing on the woman next to her. Rei was holding Minako as tightly as she dared while trying to get out of the house quickly. She'd wanted to leave from the moment they had set foot in the hallway. But there was no way she could just leave right then and there. Pulling her resolve together to continue on through the infested house was no easy task. The sweat running down her back and the rapid beating of her heart could attest to that. And Minako was worth every bit of it. Rei couldn't help but think that she might be a little sick in the head to mix such pleasure with so much sheer torture. Still, there were limits that even she had, and the basement was the last straw. They were leaving now, and that was final.

Rei was pulling Minako along as if demons were on their heels. In her haste she failed to notice that something was in the hall that had not been there on the way in. Her entire body tensed at the sight before her, and instinct immediately put herself between Minako and the lone figure ahead. Darkness swayed with the movement of the thing. A low rattling noise filled the hall as it advanced slowly towards them. A ghost?! _'Impossible!'_ Rei was frozen in shock. Her limbs would not allow her to retreat into the house, and yet she didn't want to move forward either. Frustration built within her as the distance between them shrunk. There wasn't much time to decide what to do, as the apparition was coming closer with every breath. Rei continued to stare numbly in disbelief. There was just no way... Her eyes and flashlight wandered over the length of darkness that swathed the specter. Her mind racing in its search for a way out. Why hadn't she sensed the thing already? Was she getting rusty since moving out of the temple? Rei clenched her fists and grit her teeth, knitting her brows in determination. Well, one thing was for sure, no matter what it was, it was NOT going to get past her. She'd protected Minako from far worse than this in the past and she sure as hell wasn't going to let this–

Her train of thought halted immediately as she noticed something quite peculiar about this ghost. Something illuminated by the beam of her flashlight that took all of two seconds to completely enrage her. Rei's eyes were suddenly alight with anger and she gripped her flashlight in rage. Without warning, she took off barreling down the hall, closing the distance between herself and the ghost swiftly, unwilling to let it get any closer to Minako.

Minako's shocked voice came from behind her, "Rei?! What–

Rei's fist swung through the air, coming squarely into contact with human flesh and bone beneath the ghastly dark robes. A heated glare was cast upon the pile of rags she'd just decked as she fiercely growled, "Ghosts don't wear Nikes!"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Minako kept a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in the laugh that was sure to come pouring out if she didn't physically repress it.

"Don't you dare laugh." The voice was threatening, low and slurred. "I better get compensated for this."

There was a light giggle, but it wasn't from Minako.

"That goes for you too, Ami. You were the one who came up with–ouch!"

"I thought that you said it didn't hurt, Mako," said Ami, dabbing the cut on Makoto's lip. She held an open first aid kit on her lap–she always kept one in her car. They were sitting on some old stacks of tires next to a rickety shed in the back of the house.

"It does when you poke at it!"

"Quit being such a baby. You have to admit Rei has a good right hook."

"It's an _okay_ right hook. Might've dazed me a little," Makoto said, glaring over at Rei. Rei paid no mind, since she seemed more intent on vigorously shaking her coat out, an unsavory expression on her face.

Minako found the whole scene amusing. Rei was putting much effort into inspecting every inch of herself, dusting off her pants and sweater, running her fingers through her hair and shaking it out as well.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked, finally allowing herself to laugh at something.

Rei glared at Minako, folding her coat over one arm. "How can you go into a house that filthy and decrepit without feeling the least bit dirty? Who knows what you could pick up in there." Rei glanced at the house and visibly shuddered, looking away quickly. She returned to glaring at Minako. "I can't believe you set this up," she said, pointing at the idol. "Will you please just give up already? I was scared, okay! You got me! End of the match. KO, you win. No more rounds."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Makoto asked tersely.

"And you," Rei pointed again, this time at Makoto. "How could you humor her? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Of course I do! But she'll look great in that hostess outfit, greeting every customer that comes into my restaurant. For a _whole day_!" Makoto grinned. "Ouch!"

"This might sting at little," Ami said, a tad too late.

"You bribed our friends!?" Rei yelled in disbelief.

"Reiko." Minako got up from her seat on the tires, walking over to Rei. "I'm sorry. I promise that this will be the last of it. Okay?"

Rei looked hesitant. "Usagi isn't creeping around out here anywhere is she?"

Minako giggled, putting her arms over Rei's shoulders and leaning against her. "No, she's not. You see, I wanted this to go smoothly, and Usagi, well, she's not exactly good at being covert. Though, I guess I didn't take into account that other. . . problems could arise."

"Ami, I think _I_ should drive back." Makoto's tipsy voice was a bit loud.

Ami sighed, tiredly. "That is not thinking at all, Makoto..."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you," Rei said, breaking under Minako's sudden affection. "No real harm done after all."

"I could've lost a tooth," Makoto hissed.

'_Like putty in my hands,'_ thought Minako, putting her forehead to Rei's. "I just wanted to make your Halloween special."

There was a shy curve of Rei's mouth as her arms slid around Minako's waist. "Just spending it with you was more than enough, you know."

A snorted laugh behind them startled Minako.

"Makoto, that is rude," came Ami's disapproving voice.

"Ami, you're blushing because of that sappy display."

"I am not," Ami denied. "In case you have yet to notice, it is freezing out here."

Minako tried to drag Rei's attention back onto herself, ignoring the sudden shrieks from Ami behind them.

"That's so sweet of you to say that."

"Ah, uh," Rei tore her eyes from the other two. "Actually, I'm quite impressed with you, Mina, and flattered that you would go this far just to try scaring me. It had to have taken a lot of guts for you to actually set foot in a place like this. I mean, I've heard of these old funeral homes scattered about, but to think that–

"What?" Minako's voice cut her off. "Funeral. . . ?" Minako's mind flashed back to the basement, the odd tools, the metal tables. Her blood suddenly ran cold.

"Funeral home," Rei said clearly.

"What?!" Yelled that unnecessarily loud voice again from behind Minako.

They both turned then to look at the odd sight of Ami sitting upon Makoto's lap. The latter's arms holding the blushing doctor close against her, probably in an attempt to keep her warm. Minako might have stopped to consider the scene of Ami, now in Makoto's overly large coat, completely mismatching the light blue toboggan she was wearing, a ridiculously cute sight, but her mind was paralyzed by Rei's words.

'_Funeral home!?'_

Ami was nodding, her dark hair framing her very red face as she tried not to look at anyone directly. "Well, yes. Did I not tell you?"

Makoto seemed to pale as she shook her head.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped . . . slipped your mind?" Makoto gawked. "Never!" She stood shakily, picking Ami up in the process.

Ami hurriedly put one arm around Makoto's neck and gripped her shoulder as though she were about to fall from a mountain. "Makoto, put me down this instant!"

"We are so out of here, Ami."

Minako nodded. "Totally out of here," she agreed, grabbing Rei's arm and pulling her along.

"What's wrong, Minako? Scared?" Rei asked, her pace not matching Minako's hurried strides at all.

"Speed it up, will you, Rei?"

"Makoto, you are in no condition to go tearing across these grounds in the dark," came Ami's frantic voice, swiftly passing them. Makoto was still carrying the young doctor, and despite her intoxication, she was having no problem running. Seeing that the brunette was not listening, Ami waved over to Minako and Rei. "We are parked over here," she motioned. "See you tomorrow. Minako, the party was wonderful!"

Leave it to Ami to be so considerate at a time like this. Minako waved as the two disappeared around some trees, laughing despite the situation.

"Speed it up?" Rei asked from behind. Then suddenly, Minako was lifted from the ground. Rei's arms under her back and knees, carrying her much the same way Makoto was carrying Ami.

"Rei!?"

"It looks like fun."

Rei retraced their steps around the house and across the grounds, though at a much slower pace than Makoto, one that gradually dwindled to something akin to a snail taking a stroll. Minako was clinging to her as she went and sending her amused smirks. Rei hadn't take into account that she wasn't exactly equipped with the muscle that Makoto was, and though Minako and Ami had about the same build . . . so did Rei. Upon reaching the gates she stopped to allow Minako to push them open. They came to a halt by the SUV, Rei stubbornly holding onto Minako just to show she could, her knees now shaking from the strain.

"I could have walked here faster," Minako said.

There was a smugness to her voice that hit a nerve. "How much do you weigh?" Rei asked, scowling down at her and breathing hard.

Minako would have shot back, but she was too awed by the sight of a panting, flushed Rei looking down at her to even begin to retort. Minako was reminded of how Rei looked as Mars after she'd bested an enemy. Even after a grueling battle, Sailor Mars always had a challenge in her eyes reserved just for Venus on such occasions. Minako was taken aback at how much it turned her on now, and she wondered if it had done the same to her then when she hadn't understood what she was feeling for the soldier of Mars. Her mind let loose with a flurry of images, all centered on a short skirt and red high heels. Unable to resist the temptation encouraged by her wild imagination, Minako brought her lips crashing to Rei's. The arms holding her tightened, strong around her slim frame, but Rei's legs seemed to finally give as she staggered momentarily before straightening and placing Minako gently on her feet. Rei then pressed her against the door of the SUV, hands resting against the cold metal on either side of Minako's head as she continued to kiss her. Minako could feel Rei's hunger in her lips and in the tongue exploring her mouth with a restless heat. She looked into eyes full of want as they broke apart, Rei completely breathless now, both of them unable to speak.

'_Just maybe...tonight. Rei and I might just...' _At the thought, Minako's face turned completely red and her body tingled in anticipation. The feeling was so overwhelming that had she not been leaning against the car, she was sure her legs would have given out. It was a powerful feeling, seeing one of her dreams on the brink of coming true. She met Rei's eyes with her own and smiled, allowing some of her giddiness to leak out. _'But not here.'_

"Let's go back to your apartment," Minako said against Rei's parted lips. "I'll give you a reason to sleep in tomorrow."

Rei had been incapable of speech before, and now she seemed to choke at Minako's words, still trying to catch her breath from both the run and the kiss.

Minako, however, took pity on her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss.

"I brought movies!" She then slipped from between Rei and the vehicle, almost feeling guilty at the shocked confusion that briefly flashed across Rei's features. Honestly, the prospect of standing in the cold, passionately making out with Rei was a wonderful idea. However, there was the even more appealing scenario of herself lying next to Rei on the couch, watching a movie in the warmth of her apartment. They would be all alone, with no interruptions and no work tomorrow. It was a given that Minako would be staying over, it being so late at night and all. Her mind was working ahead of her, taking her down paths she could see herself walking this very night. The aching need within her yearned for them to be back at Rei's apartment soon. Much sooner than Rei's careful driving would get them.

Minako smiled deviously as she turned to her girlfriend and sweetly said, "Reiko, would you mind if I drive?"

-+-+-+-+-+-

As if the house wasn't horrifying enough, Rei's nerves were completely shot after experiencing the roller coaster ride that was Minako's driving. It had definitely been bad judgement on Rei's part to hand her those keys without even considering her driving experience. She'd only ever seen Minako with chauffeurs after all. She wondered if Minako even had a license, and if she did, who was crazy enough to give her one? If the crazy person was on the receiving end of that heart-stopping smile Minako flashed her whenever she wanted something, then Rei might have some pity for the unfortunate soul, especially if they were in the passenger's seat at the time. Rei was grateful when Minako stepped ahead of her to open the door to the apartment. Rei's hands were still shaking from her iron grip on the car seat. A mental note was made to hide the spare key to her SUV in a Minako-proof spot, if such a spot existed in her apartment.

Minako carried her duffle bag into the living room, plopping it down on the floor, along with herself, and proceeding to pull out half of the movie store's rentals from its depths.

"I couldn't decide what to get without knowing your taste in horror movies." Minako explained in response to Rei's gaping mouth. "You get to pick which movie we'll watch."

Rei disappeared into the kitchen, shaking her head. "I haven't seen enough horror movies to really care. Whatever is fine."

"I don't have anything titled 'Whatever.'" Minako was frowning at the dvds as she shuffled them in her hands when Rei entered the living room a few minutes later.

"Catch." Rei tossed Minako a bottled water, setting her own on the coffee table. She then fell boneless onto the couch, finally letting the exhaustion seep through her muscles that were tired after her unexpected physical exertion from earlier. The night was catching up with her and she was amazed at how full of energy Minako was in the middle of the night. She was like a kid, stubbornly ignoring the late hour and plunging on as if the sun and moon were never factors in her sky.

Minako set the DVDs aside and uncapped her water, lifting it to her mouth and managing to fill Rei with a completely unexpected jolt of energy that started from her stomach and spread to every cell in her body, bringing her suddenly rapt attention to a single tiny river flowing from the corner of Minako's lips, down her chin, her jaw, her neck... Rei thought Minako would drown herself if she didn't lower that bottle soon. Either she was completely parched, or teasing Rei with every deep swallow she consumed. When Minako finally managed to sate her thirst, she lowered the bottle and licked her lips, running a hand along her neck and jaw to rid herself of the thin, shining trail there. Rei buried her face in the couch cushion, her mind full of wet lips and skin.

"Well," Minako began, the word high and clear, "I have a few of my favorites here. Is there any movie that you prefer?"

Rei turned her head back to Minako, her blush now under control. "You go ahead and pick."

Minako sighed, shaking her head. "Do you feel like watching a movie about werewolves, zombies, vampires, a possessed doll, a psychotic hockey player–

"Any one of those is okay."

"Killer video tapes, killer phone calls, giant spiders–

"Fine, I'll pick one," Rei said, sitting up and grabbing her water. "Zombies, but I'm going to go change first."

Minako set one of the movies aside, then nodded to Rei. "Alright, I'll change in the bathroom."

Rei went to her room and straight to the drawer containing the pajamas Minako had left for her the night before. She smiled down at the set of clothes, knowing how tickled Minako would be when she saw her in them. They were bright orange with little bats flying this way and that. Embarrassing, yet very much worth it.

Rei decided to brush her teeth next, since Minako had changed with alarming speed, leaving the bathroom to Rei. To her surprise, she found a pink toothbrush next to hers in the holder. Rei didn't know why her face burned as she took her own red toothbrush from the same holder, still eyeing the pink one as she brushed. She tried to clean her mind of all the implications the pink plastic conjured as she grabbed the floss, followed by the mouthwash, and, after staring at her reflection for a good minute, she reached for a washcloth. As Rei toweled her face dry, she paced, glancing at her reflection every few steps, back and forth. Finally, she growled, throwing the towel next to the sink._ 'We're just watching a movie,' _she thought. _'I probably won't make it fifteen minutes in before I fall asleep anyway.'_

"I was beginning to think you'd gone to bed," Minako greeted as Rei walked back into the living room.

"I've learned my lesson. Who knows what you would do to my apartment while I slept." Rei stopped short as she came around the couch. _'That's my nightshirt!'_

"And who knows what else you might steal," Rei added, eyeing the bottom of the long shirt where it stopped just mid-thigh. Rei couldn't help the question that popped into her mind, thinking that if the shirt rode any higher as Minako shifted, she might know the answer soon enough. "Aren't you cold?" Rei asked, mentally slapping herself.

Minako was impatiently tapping the remote against the arm of the couch, and she sighed at Rei's question. "That's what you're for, of course."

Rei had no further argument and she decided to sit down before she could think of a reason to leave the room again. Minako hit play on the remote while Rei stretched out on the couch, leaving enough room for Minako to lie down in front of her. She allowed her arm to be pulled around Minako's mid section, and bare, warm legs slid against her own. She had anticipated drifting off to sleep in such a comfortable position. However, every time Minako was frightened by a scene in the movie, she would press herself back against Rei, quickly making Rei certain that there was absolutely no possibility of falling asleep while lying on a couch with Minako. Rei couldn't concentrate on the movie at all either. Her eyes were locked on the delicate neck, inches from her face. It would be so easy to lean down and put her lips against Minako's skin. Rei flexed her fingers, desperately wanting to touch that smooth warmth and a forlorn sigh escaped her open mouth as she tried to return her attention to the movie. It worked for about five minutes before she found herself looking back down at Minako again.

This time, she was surprised to find her girlfriend's eyes were closed in sleep. Maybe 'surprised' wasn't the right word for what she felt. It was more like she was disappointed. Why should she be disappointed though? It wasn't as if she was expecting anything of the sleeping woman. The thought of Minako sleeping next to her should have been fulfilling enough in itself, but Rei's mind was conjuring even better ways to pass the night with Minako. She lifted her hand to Minako's face, not quite touching her, but close enough to feel the heat of her skin. _'I shouldn't be in such a hurry,' _she thought, letting her fingers trail up her love's face, over her brow, down her nose, still not daring to make contact. Her hands longed to discover the secrets of Minako's body, and to finally experience the greatest of love's mysteries.

Her fingertips came to a stop over Minako's mouth, feeling the heat of her breath from her parted lips. A hundred lonely nights, she could never even have imagined a sensation quite like this. Knowing it now and waiting for it later was going to be pure torture. It would inevitably turn into a hundred lonely nights of knowing and wanting without having, but if that was to be the price of Minako's love then she would gladly pay it twice over. Yet, desire was so dangerously intoxicating, making her do things that she normally wouldn't do. She certainly would not have had the courage to brush her lips against Minako's neck had she been alert enough to suppress the urge. Minako appeared so vulnerable in her sleep, a sleep that Rei did not intend to wake her from with her venturing mouth, so she kept the pressure as light as her breath, a mere whisper against Minako's jaw and cheek. How she wanted to taste her, to glide her tongue up the length of Minako's neck. Could there be a more sensual act than to taste her? Rei's mouth paused over Minako's lips and she closed her eyes, letting herself feel and smell, reveling in the images that invaded her thoughts. Lust was a drug unfamiliar to Rei, and she was certain that there was an overabundance of it coursing through her system at that very moment, gradually diluting her control with desire.

In that instant of hesitation and blindness, she was caught off guard, the touch of lips against her own giving her quite a shock. Her eyes flew open to find Minako looking up at her, their mouths mere centimeters apart. Rei could only stare in disbelief at first, unwilling to accept that she'd been caught. Her mind buzzed with a thousand excuses and apologies, yet she could only utter a single word.

". . . Sorry." It was almost inaudible against Minako's lips.

Minako didn't move, save to lift one eyebrow. "You'll be even sorrier if you stop."

There was a part of her that knew Minako would say something like that. Was she just teasing, or did she really mean it? _'Is that permission to continue?' _Rei asked herself, tensing at the thought.

Minako seemed to be aware of her doubts, and as if to answer the unspoken question, she pressed her tongue to Rei's bottom lip, running it slowly across and along her top lip. If it was meant to be a sign of encouragement, then it completely failed upon execution. Rei was left paralyzed by the wetness against her mouth, and she could only continue to stare.

There was a rush of warm air against her face as the woman beneath her sighed. "You don't want me?" Minako asked, wearing a small frown.

Rei came out of her trance, feeling weakened restraints break at hearing those words. _What a ridiculous statement. _She was quick to extinguish her girlfriend's doubts, lowering her head to take Minako's lips, her mouth, delving as deep as she could, and shifting her body until Minako lay beneath her. The position felt odd at first as Rei noted how very different it felt to be on top of Minako. Their bodies pressed flush provided Rei with an incite into how incredibly thin Minako's borrowed night shirt was. Rei could feel the definition of Minako's chest through her own nightclothes, and it was wonderful; to feel that chest bare against her own would be ecstasy.

Minako's lips journeyed to her neck now, and every kiss stoked Rei's passion. Rei came to the realization that she had sadly underestimated her own appetite for Minako. A raging need to be sated boiled within her, leaving her starving for Minako's touches. Rei's heart was beating like a war drum, her panting breath growing louder by the second. If they continued like this, Rei was certain she would devour the woman in her arms, especially if Minako bit her ear like that again.

-+-+-+-+-+-

'_This is it. Definitely, tonight is the night.'_ Those thoughts rang cheerfully through the small part of Minako's brain that hadn't yet been completely enraptured by Rei's fevered kisses. Another line had been crossed and she was another step closer to Rei's heart. The feral look in Rei's eyes was only for Minako; it was a side of Rei that only she knew existed, only she could see, and Minako had a feeling that Rei was only now discovering it too. There was no room for timidness in the face of such passion. This was how Rei should be, completely untamed.

Before they got carried away, though, Minako needed to get rid of that awful moaning from the television. She honestly did not find it an appealing prospect to compete with flesh eating zombies for vocal dominance. Rei's ears would belong to Minako tonight. With that tantalizing thought, Minako took her arm from around Rei's back and felt across the table for the remote. Finding the cool plastic beneath her fingers, she moved her thumb over the power button, putting an end to the moans and screams that filled the room.

'_For now . . .'_

What a thought! She dropped the remote to the floor, smiling against Rei's mouth. Her hand returned to Rei's back, slipping under her nightshirt. Her other hand was in the raven hair that was so wonderfully caressing her face and neck. Anything more involved than this would have to wait until they made it to the bed, since there wasn't much room on Rei's little couch, and the floor wasn't quite what she had in mind in her fantasies about their first time together. She pushed on Rei gently, freeing her mouth just enough to speak.

"Bedroom."

The speed at which Rei obeyed her was astounding. No sooner had she said the word, than Rei had Minako's hand in her own, her quick strides taking them through the doorway and into her room. There, Minako was lowered gently onto the bed in the darkness. Rei walked away for a moment, causing Minako to wonder what she was up to until the small lamp on the night stand clicked on.

'_She wants a light on?'_

Something of Minako's thought must have registered on her face, for Rei hesitated when she turned to her.

"Is this alright?" Rei sounded uncertain, looking almost fragile in the soft light.

Minako smiled and nodded, unable to deny Rei the simple request. "Yes."

The mattress dipped slightly beside her when Rei sat down on its edge. It was like a sacred ritual, the way she moved so slowly, so carefully, to lean over Minako. There was a storm of emotion in her eyes that bellied the calm descent of her body. Minako's lips were graced with the touch of Rei's gentle fingertips. Her thumb parted Minako's lips in a caress and then her mouth lowered to take its place, all gentleness vanishing as the kiss deepened. With some effort, Minako eased her back into a languid kiss. She wanted to be slow and thorough tonight, which would mean competing with the rising heights of Rei's passion.

'_The light was a good idea' _she thought as the lioness crouching above her pulled away. _'I want to remember the look in those eyes when she makes love to me.'_

Rei's mouth began to descend again, this time towards Minako's neck. Minako was taken completely by surprise at what Rei did then. Hot and wet, Rei's tongue slid up Minako's neck in one slow, long stroke, pulling a soft moan from Minako's throat. Rei paused at the sound, her breath hot and cold on Minako's neck. Minako waited impatiently for more, and was rewarded with another stroke from Rei. Then another and another, all as measured as the first. She was just anticipating the fourth when something rudely vibrated against her back, startling her.

Rei pulled away, worry in her features. "Is something wrong?"

Minako quickly shook her head, trying to allay her concern. "No," she said, propping herself up a bit and twisting to reach under her, "there's just something . . ." Minako noticed that she was lying on the jeans Rei had been wearing before she'd changed earlier. She pulled them out from under her, fishing in the pockets to find the source of the vibrating. Finally locating it in one of the back pockets, she found that it was Rei's cell phone. A quick glance at the LCD told her who was calling.

"It's Makoto." She handed the phone to Rei, who wore a furious expression. "To call this late. . . it could be important." Minako suggested, trying to calm her girlfriend's ire.

Rei growled, flipping the phone open and putting it to her ear. "What?" Rei snapped angrily.

Minako watched her, thinking that an angry Rei was just as sexy as she was cute, but she quickly grew restless under the weight of Rei's body, her neck still tingling from Rei's attention. Maybe it was a good time to get a head start. She played idly with the collar of Rei's nightshirt before hooking her finger over the button there. It easily slid apart under her touch, drawing Rei's eyes to her own. Minako smiled wickedly as Rei's cheeks colored.

"N-Now isn't the best time for this," Rei stuttered into the phone.

Another button was undone, immediately followed by the next.

Rei's eyes widened momentarily before the next was undone, and then she suddenly shut them. "With Ami? What are you...? Look, can't this wait till tomorrow. . .?"

The final button was undone and Minako parted the shirt.

"Makoto, right now I wouldn't give a damn if you were dating my grandpa or the dog next door." Rei growled into the phone.

Minako's hands were inside Rei's shirt, finally able to touch her fully. It was much better than she could ever have imagined.

"Ah!"

Oops.

Rei clamped a hand over her own mouth, looking down at Minako in horror as she held the phone away from her face.

Minako giggled. "Why don't you let me have the phone." She reached out, taking the cell from Rei's slackened grip. The embarrassment seemed to have paralyzed her girlfriend for the moment.

Scuffling and a muffled voice could be heard as she put the phone to her ear. In the next few seconds there was a loud noise as if the phone had been dropped. Finally, she heard a slightly breathless voice on the other end. "Rei? Are you still there?"

"Ami?" Minako asked, surprised.

"Minako?" Ami seemed surprised as well. "I thought she called Rei."

Minako looked towards Rei, who was now shooting her an accusing glare and pulling her shirt together.

Minako laid back, staring at the ceiling. "Rei's busy at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with? Sing you a lullaby, maybe? It's really late, you know."

"Yes, I do realize the hour, and this is partially my fault." Minako could hear a smile in Ami's voice. "Makoto is still a tad inebriated, and I apologize for her rudeness. Please give my apologies to Rei as well."

"Mhm. Don't worry about it. Let's all get together for dinner tomorrow night, we can talk then."

"That would be nice." There was a pause before Ami asked, "Did you manage to discover Rei's fear?"

Minako laughed, while Rei looked impatient. "No, but I'm not giving up. How about Makoto? I'm guessing it's not ghosts."

"Oh, no, something even better! You won't believe it, but Mako is afraid of–

Minako listened to more scuffling over the phone, until someone finally spoke again. "Sorry about the late call," Makoto said. "I'll let you get back to . . . whatever it is you were doing. Goodnight!"

And the call ended. _'Finally.'_

Minako turned the phone off before snapping it shut, then hooked her arm around Rei's neck, grinning at her. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Rei took the cell phone from her, throwing it over the edge of the bed, along with the jeans.

"I kind of already know." Minako pulled Rei to the side, flipping them so that she could sit atop Rei's waist. She then leaned towards the night stand, where she pulled the line from the back of the phone there. Looking down at Rei, she noticed that her attention was focused downward where Minako was pressed against her.

Minako waited, curious of what she was thinking.

Rei's voice was incredulous when she finally spoke. "You're really not wearing any . . ."

Minako smiled, blushing pleasantly at the thought of how Rei knew that. She hooked her fingers under the edge of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. "You're right." She grinned as Rei's cheeks flushed, her eyes transfixed. "I'm not."

-+-+-+-+-+-

Waking up naked was a new experience unto itself, but waking up naked, pressed against an equally naked body, was something she couldn't quite describe_.'This had better not be a dream.'_ The legs tangled with Rei's own felt real enough and so did the body she held against her. Slowly, Rei opened her eyes, hoping that last night had truly happened, and was relieved to find everything so very real and right there in the bed with her.

She sighed. "Minako."

The name felt different on her tongue this morning, after having used it in such a variety of ways last night. _'Will my name sound so different when she says it from now on?' _Rei's body heated against Minako's as she remembered how her name had sounded coming from the idol hours earlier. So many times it was drenched in approval, or edged with a pleading note that Rei would give anything to hear again. It was commanding and strong, then weak with surrender. It would crescendo to the greatest of heights, and whisper against her face, soft as moonlight. Rei's admiration of Minako's vocal skills tripled overnight.

There was no end to Rei's pleasure as she lay there amongst the white linen sheets. Waking up with a naked Aino Minako in her arms was next to heaven. Minako had given her the most amazing experience of her life and Rei only hoped that she was even half as good as Minako had been. She almost wanted to wake Minako and tell her how grateful she was, but then she remembered that she had actually fallen asleep whispering it next to her ear. It brought a shade of red to her cheeks when she remembered how easily the sweet words had passed her lips as she'd held Minako_._ Rei had never claimed to be poetic, but last night she had reminded herself of a character from one of those sappy romance films Minako liked to make her watch._ 'Every word of it was true though. I could shower her with adoration for hours on end.' _She put her hand on Minako's leg, letting herself feel the path along Minako's side and over her abdomen. No one was more suited than to be an idol than Minako._ 'She was made to be worshiped.'_

Rei stopped herself before she could get any more intimate with her touches. Minako was still sleeping and Rei knew she needed the rest. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see that it was almost one in the afternoon. Rei had lost track of time completely last night and hadn't the slightest idea as to what time they had actually managed to fall asleep._ 'Time to get up. It's not as if I'll get anymore sleep lying here,' _Rei mused, smiling down at Minako. _'She's too distracting.' _Rei knew they'd never get out of bed if Minako woke up in her arms like this.

After leaning down to give Minako a light kiss on the cheek, Rei carefully untangled herself from her lover and slid quietly from the bed. She covered Minako as best she could with the sheet before stealthily moving to her closet to get clothes for the day. Finally, she made her way to the bathroom, her thoughts oddly rebellious, almost reluctant to shower after Minako's touches were still so vivid in her mind. Kisses, wet and passionate and everywhere.

Rei closed the door to the bathroom forcefully, hoping the sound hadn't disturbed her sleeping girlfriend. _'Cool water would be best.'_

-+-+-+-+-+-

Minako sat up grinning, casting her eyes towards the bathroom door with unconcealed mischief. _'I hope she never loses this habit of touching me while I sleep,_" she thought, wondering if she should give Rei a few minutes before going in there. Maybe wait until she was in the shower?_ 'That way she can't escape easily.' _Not that she would want to anyway, not with what Minako had in mind. _'The things I have yet to do to her . . .'_ Minako didn't think her smile would ever disappear, not after being with Rei like that, being so completely absorbed in discovering her and pleasing her. It had to have been the lateness of the hour, or the position of the moon, or some other crazy factor that had transformed her Rei last night. There were things that Hino Rei didn't do, and losing control was just one of the many things she had done last night that left Minako dizzy and elated. Rei had held her so close and told her things that even now made her blush; some even made her giggle.

From now on, it was going to be impossible to keep her hands off of Rei. It excited her to think of the future, and that there would be many more opportunities to have her again. After today, the possibilities were endless. Sure, Rei had said that she couldn't visit her at the University, but Minako could definitely change her mind about that. _'I might drop by for lunch tomorrow.' _She could sneak away from her manager and body guards, and she'd wear something clever, so that no one would see her slip into Rei's office–lock picking was just one of Sailor V's many hidden talents. The look on Rei's face when she stopped by her office would be worth any scolding. Then Minako would clear off that tidy desk of Rei's and . . . _'convince her to have lunch with me more often.'_

The sound of running water returned her to the present, and her smile widened just imagining the sight of Rei in the shower. Minako bit her lip, forcing herself to wait just a little longer. She crawled slowly to the end of the bed, counting as she went. _'Just thirty seconds. That should be long enough.'_

She was just hitting twenty nine when a loud scream ripped through her thoughts. Minako's heart almost jumped into her throat at the sound as she realized that it came from the bathroom. The door was thrust open and out stumbled Rei, panting, wet, and beautiful.

'_Just like last night.'_ Minako quickly admonished herself for the thought, knowing that this was serious. Rei honestly looked scared. Minako couldn't recall ever seeing her this frightened. Rei's eyes were darting between the bathroom and Minako.

"What is it, Rei?" Minako stepped down from the bed. "What's wrong?" Her voice was gentle as she approached Rei.

"N-Nothing!" Rei schooled her features into a somewhat calm, but pale expression.

"You don't scream in terror at nothing." Minako turned to the bathroom. "Is something in there?"

"No," Rei said, not convincing Minako in the least.

"Really?" Minako walked to the bathroom door and looked in.

"Really. Now just go back to bed."

"I'm up now. I think I'll take a shower too." With that, Minako went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Minako? What are you doing? I said it was nothing," came Rei's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Minako ignored her, already casing the bathroom for any hint of what terrified Rei. Her search was a short one. It ended when she slid the shower door open, jumping back in shock. There, on the opposite wall past the spray of water, clinging to the tiles there, was a black spider. It wasn't a very impressive specimen; just a little spider. A little spider that had made Rei scream in horror and dart from the bathroom like that?

'_No way.'_ Minako smiled devilishly at the spider. _'I have to make sure.'_

She opened the bathroom door to find Rei standing there in a towel, a glare on her face. Minako only smiled, raising her closed fist. "Is this what you were afraid of?"

Rei was on the other side of the room before Minako could blink.

"You're holding that thing? Get it out of here!" Rei yelled.

Minako approached her slowly, holding her fist out and taunting. "Surely you don't mean this tiny little thing?"

"Get away! Don't come any closer with it!" Rei retreated from Minako, crawling over the bed, putting it between them. Minako pursued her relentlessly about the room.

Finally, Rei stopped, ordering Minako to do the same. "You are never touching me with that hand again!" Rei snapped.

At that statement, Minako conceded, not wanting to find out if Rei was serious or not. She spread both her hands so Rei could see that they were empty. "I was just kidding. He's still in there hanging out on the tile."

Rei looked towards the bathroom. "That was a mean thing to do." Rei frowned, pulling her towel tighter about her frame.

Minako let herself enjoy the sight of Rei. Her wet hair was dripping and sticking to her face and shoulders, and she was clad in nothing but a towel that cruelly shielded her curves from Minako's wandering eyes. Minako felt thirsty and licked her lips as she asked, "Arachnophobia?"

"Shut up." Rei's face was crimson. It could have been from embarrassment or from realizing that Minako had been chasing her around the room this entire time while completely naked.

'_How can she still blush like that?'_ Minako was pleased that Rei still could. She was discovering so many new and wonderful things about Rei in such a short time. Like how she would brave an old haunted house for her. One that was so obviously crawling with what Rei feared most. Her stubborn girlfriend was turning out to be the sweetest person Minako had every known. And Minako could only think of one way to describe this new side of Rei. . . "That's so cute." Minako closed the distance between them before Rei could get away again. She took hold of the towel, using it to pull Rei closer. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. This is our secret."

Rei's frown deepened. "So that only you can torture me, right?"

"Certainly not!" Minako said, feigning hurt; though, she couldn't help but pull the left corner of her mouth up into a teasing smile. "In fact, now that I know about your fear," she pulled on Rei's towel, loosening it until it slid down her body and onto the floor. "I'll be checking the bathroom for spiders before you shower from now on." She brought Rei's arms around her waist, turning her attention to Rei's chest. "Would that be okay?"

Rei blinked, nodding vaguely, her annoyance vanishing under Minako's sure hands.

"That means that I'll have to stay over more often now too. I hope that's okay."

The only answer Minako got was a low whimper, as her hands were too distracting for Rei to formulate a coherent reply.

"And if you're still scared I can keep you company in the shower and take your mind off of spiders completely. I could prove to be _very_ distracting."

Rei didn't seem to be listening, her lips occupied with Minako's ear. It was as if she'd already dismissed the incident, and Minako smirked at her own cleverness. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the feel of Rei's mouth against her throat, and found herself hoping there would be marks. _'I know she definitely has some.'_

Rei started pushing against Minako until she was forced to walk backwards. Minako blindly followed Rei's lead, not caring where she took her as long as she kept holding her like this.

"You promised to stop pulling your tricks on me last night," Rei said.

So Rei wasn't going to forget so easily?

"You're cute when you're angry," Minako said. She giggled at Rei's scowl, swooping in for a kiss, only to have it cut short as, to Minako's surprise, her calves hit the end of the bed and she and Rei fell onto the rumpled sheets together. She laughed, trying to shift so that she could roll herself over onto Rei. Her attempts were foiled as Rei grappled with her for dominance, capturing her shoulders and pushing her down. Minako's low giggles were caught in her throat when Rei pressed insistently between her legs, making her gasp at the contact.

"I might hold a grudge if you don't appease me," Rei whispered into Minako's ear before she began to slowly move against her. Minako buried her hands firmly in Rei's damp hair. Their eyes met, kindling what was sure to be an inferno of delight if Rei kept moving in that wonderfully steady rhythm.

"And what if I refuse?" Minako ended the sentence with a fierce moan that Rei swore she would recall for the rest of the week.

"I'll stop."

Minako closed her eyes, leaning back and pulling Rei against her shoulder. "Whatever you want," Minako said, her breath turning to a sharp gasp that seemed to hitch several times before she was finally able to somewhat grasp control.

A kiss was placed on Minako's throat, and then a tongue. "You have a fear as well, Mina." Rei gripped Minako's thigh, pulling her closer, tearing a gasp from her throat. "Please, tell me what it is."

Rei's pace was slow and measured now, sweetly torturing Minako. "Tell me," Rei urged, breathing hard against Minako's ear.

"Nnn," Minako replied incoherently. She then shook her head in answer instead.

"You're not going to tell me?"

Minako shook her head again, pushing herself closer with urgency.

There was a sigh against her neck. "Alright then." Rei abruptly pulled away from Minako, stopping her motions completely. "I think it's too late to eat breakfast now. Do you want to go out for lunch, or call for take-out?"

"Rei!" Minako snapped, sitting up to go after Rei.

"Sorry, but I'm still sore about earlier," Rei said, holding Minako down. Their strength was usually an even match, but Rei had the advantage of being on top, a position she was becoming fond of.

It took about five seconds for Minako to decide. "Fine! I'll tell you later." Minako tensed under Rei's firm hold as they glared at each other.

Rei leaned back down, putting her arms around Minako's back, trapping her in an embrace beneath her on the bed and hindering any escape. Then she kissed her, deeper this time. Minako almost forgot what they were arguing over until Rei broke the kiss. "I don't want to wait till later, Mina, so tell me now." Then she was back to the torturous pace again. "Or I'll stop."

"Don't stop," Minako begged.

"Then please tell me," Rei said in a honey-coated tone, pressing her forehead to Minako's.

"Alright." Minako forced the word out, Rei's ministrations rendering her almost speechless. She looked up into the dark eyes above her, knowing that Rei would have found out eventually anyway. Rei was going to know _everything_ about her eventually.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

Minako's lips were on Rei's before she could even reply, trying to kiss her into a stupor. Rei indulged her, but it was obvious that Minako's efforts were useless as she pulled away. Even if she'd failed, in Minako's opinion Rei's expression was very much worth the embarrassment.

"Thunderstorms?" Rei laughed.

"You promised that you wouldn't stop." Minako accused, trying to distract her girlfriend.

It quickly became evident that Rei had a knack for multitasking.

"I guess it can be cute," Rei mused aloud. "I'd have never guessed that Sailor V would be afraid of thunderstorms. Did you just take those nights off, and the bad guys could get a break depending on the weather?"

"I. . . braved it. . . if I had to." Minako tried to shut Rei up with another kiss.

"Don't worry," Rei said between Minako's kisses, "whenever one of those terrifying storms pops up I'll come find you."

Minako could only listen, her speech reduced to the most primitive form.

"I might prove to be just as distracting as you."

"Yes," Minako said breathlessly, gripping Rei's back and abandoning her fruitless attempts to make Rei shut up.

"Making love to you is the most spiritual act that I've ever experienced," Rei sincerely confessed, knowing she was saying things that would make her turn red later. "In my excitement I may have rushed the first time; I hope you'll forgive me for that."

"Yes," Minako said a bit louder.

"As an apology, I'm going to spend the rest of the day making it up to you." Rei's hands never faltered. "If that's alright with you, Mina."

"Yes!"

+-+-+-+-+-+

The End.

(Never thought I'd get to type those two words on anything.)


End file.
